


Bound by Holiday Spirit

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Mild Smut, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Because obviously all holidays are important and must be celebrated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I found out it was a weird holiday here Tuesday and I RAN WITH IT! I was supposed to post it yesterday but life and i came up with the idea at like 10pm. I hope you like it and fyi there's a second part on its way.

They should've known. She'd been way too happy that morning. More than usual. She'd bought coffee for everyone and had gone around and had an individual chat with them for a few minutes. It had been a bit weird sure, but her people skills had been in development ever since they'd all met and they all had a soft spot for her, she was like their little sister who they could never say no to.

Technically Flynn had been the first to realise, although Eve had noticed in the time he took to scramble to his feet, trying to collect his papers that had been sent flying with him. 

Flynn moved to grab another book to assist him in his research but discovered too late that he was attached to his desk. As a result he was forcefully yanked back and a moment later was in a heap on the floor. 

Both the thump and the yelp he'd let out grabbed everyone's attention, most of all Eve who instantly shot up out of her seat and tried to rush over to him. Unsuccessfully. 

Her left and dominant leg seemed not to travel with her when she'd attempted to move. 

"What the..?" she muttered, peering down at her ankle. Encircled around both the hem of her jeans and one foot of her desk was a set of handcuffs. 

A moment later she heard Flynn cry, "What the hell!" 

At the same time, Jake who'd also risen to check if Flynn was okay began shaking his arm, making the chain of the handcuff he was apparently wearing clang against his chair. He looked over at both Flynn and Eve. 

"You guys too?!"

"Apparently," Flynn muttered, also waving his arm about as though it might help. "Is this you?!" he directed at Ezekiel who was sitting on the staircase, leaning against the card catalogue. 

"Dammit Jones!" Jacob yelled almost reflexively. 

"Hey! Don't blame me!" the young Librarian retorted. "I got it too!" 

In evidence he swung a pair of handcuffs off his index finger.

"You're not wearing them!" Stone accused. 

"Um world class thief," he shot back. "As soon as limbs over there went flying I realised and took them off."

He scoffed as though grossly offended at their assumption he'd stay sitting in the restricting item.

"Well then if it wasnt you, who was it?" asked Eve as she fiddled with her hair before pulling out a bobby pin.

At that moment a high pitched cackle came from the far end of the room where Cassandra stood watching in glee.

"HAPPY NATIONAL HANDCUFFS DAY!" she shrieked before exiting the room, still giggling.

 

"Not what i was expecting," Eve commented once they'd all watched her exit.

Having finally freed herself, the blonde moved over to help a bewildered looking Flynn.

"Does she celebrate every holiday?" Jacob asked in stunned awe.

"Oh this so not a holiday," Flynn remarked.

"I told her she takes her pranks too far," Jones declared. "Someone needs to tell her. I vote Baird."

"What?!" Eve stopped helping Flynn and spun around to face Ezekiel. "Why me? Because I'm the girl?" 

"No," Ezekiel frowned at her, mildly confused. "Because you're the Guardian, Team Mum, the rule follower. She'll listen to you." 

"Ugh fine," she reluctantly agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Uh Jones, a little help here," Jake cut in, shaking his arm so the cuffs jangled about.

"Mmm no I'm good," the younger man simply replied.

"Jones!" Stone muttered in frustration.

"Jones go help him," Eve called out. 

Reluctantly Ezekiel rose and made his way over to Jake, dragging his feet and looking especially put out.

"And go see where she is, both of you. God only knows what else she has planned," Eve instructed as Jacob was finally given his arm back.

Slightly fearing what possible mischief their fellow Librarian could be getting into both boys left the room a moment later without argument. 

 

"You could've gotten yourself out of these," Eve remarked as the boys left the room.

Flynn rubbed the wrist that had been bound as he gazed at Eve who stood before him, a small smile twitching at his lips. 

"But I so like it when you come to my rescue Guardian," he replied. 

Eve gave another eye roll though she grinned back.

"Are actually okay?" she asked with her usual concern. "You didn't hurt yourself when you fell did you?"

"Nope, I'm fine," Flynn reassured her. "No damage that a quick kiss wont fix."

He beamed pleadingly at her and a moment later her lips were on his. 

Her kiss was quick, but it was a soft peck that left him wanting more. 

She gently brushed her nose against his when she pulled away. 

"You know Librarian," she began as a small smirk grew at her lips. "I kind of liked you in those cuffs..." 


	2. Private Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the entire reason I began this fic. My thoughts ran away and I'm not sorry. C

"Eve?" Flynn called out as he headed towards their bedroom. "You here?"

They'd headed home separately after a fairly quiet day, bar Cassandra's continued pranks, and though they’d been together most of the day he'd missed her. But he got to come home to her and that was what was important.

Giving the door a push, he entered the bedroom, immediately looking around for his gorgeous Guardian. 

The room was aglow with only the light from the lamp on the nightstand, the curtains drawn shutting out the world. Finding that Eve wasn't in the room he slipped off his bag and kicked off his shoes, tucking them just under the bed. 

"Hon?" he called out again. 

At that moment the door that lead from their room to the bathroom creaked open and Flynn felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. 

Eve stood by the door dressed in an exquisite fitted basque. Its black panels cinched in at her waist and flowed into light pink cups which were adorned with a delicate lace overlay, accentuating her features. Matching were the briefs she wore which were only slightly obscured by the suspender straps that clung to the sheer, lace topped stockings that highlighted her long, toned legs.

"Hello Librarian," she murmured, the hint of a smug grin at her lips. Slowly she stepped towards him, never taking her eyes off him. "I’m glad you're home," she whispered before placing a kiss to his lower jaw. 

"I- Uh- yeah. Yeah me too," he mumbled in reply, unable to keep from staring at her. 

 _He really really loved coming home to her_.

"Sorry I had to leave you earlier," she murmured, and Flynn managed to note that her hands had begun to steadily push off his jacket. "I had to...prepare." 

With another smirk she placed a hot kiss to his neck making a tingling wave ripple down his spine.

"I- I can see that," he grinned back, finding an ounce of courage. 

By now he'd shaken off his jacket, enabling her to work swiftly at the buttons on his shirt. 

"What um, what exactly is the purpose of all this?" he enquired, clearing his throat as he watched her palms spread over his chest, fingers stroking, searching.

As her lips left a tantalising kiss to the base of his neck, she glanced up at him, a mischievous smirk lighting up her face. 

"Okay, well yeah besides that," Flynn grinned back.

She began fiddling with his belt buckle as she replied, "Can't a girl just surprise the man she loves?" 

"Well, yeah, o- of course," he stammered, hearing a zipper being pulled down, _his_ zipper _._

"Shut up then," Eve coaxed with a wink before she crashed her lips to his. The little moan he let out seemed to stir her even more and she continued to devour him, tongue curling over his with a hungry urgency as her hands toyed with his waist band. 

A moment later he felt a flush of air hit him as his belt clunked to the floor, his pants pooling at his ankles. 

The grin she wore then as she pulled away was filthy.  _She'd got him._

As he somewhat absent-mindedly stepped out of his pants, Flynn could feel the pounding of his heart against his chest, the rush of excitement racing through his flushed body, and he was aware as she stared at him hungrilythat he was hers for the taking.

He stared hard back at her, almost challengingly, daring her to do everything she'd clearly planned.

It wasn't very long before her lips were back on his, her hands on his chest, this time pushing him back towards the bed. 

When he felt the back of his knees hit the mattress he reluctantly pulled away from her, slowly lowering himself onto the bed. 

Her smirk returned as she looked at him lying there, absolutely ready for her. Her eyes twinkled with desire as she climbed onto the bed, coming to straddle his lap.

It wasn't unintentional that she let her hips roll over him as she bent down to seek more skin to devour.

The need inside her grew when she kissed his neck and another groan escaped his lips, his hot breath tickling her skin. She dragged her lips up to his jaw, inhaling his warm, familiar scent. When she kissed his lips once more, completely capturing them between her own, the entangling of both their moans reverberated through her. 

He attempted to push his hips against her as his hands began to run over her, fingers grazing her thighs and butt before coming to rest at her waist. 

Despite her lustrous haze Eve reminded herself of her goal. She loved any moment when his hands roamed over her body but that wasn't how she wanted it to go today. 

As she continued to kiss him hard, her tongue eagerly swirling inside the warmth of his mouth, her own hands slowly came to cover his. Almost without his notice, she pushed his arms up so they lay on either side of his head, then quickly and briefly slipped her own hands under the pillows. 

So engrossed was Flynn in the pleasure she was unleashing on him that he didn't notice what she'd been doing, and only distantly did his brain acknowledge the two little clicks that came from either side of him. 

It wasn't until he tried to hold her again he realised. His hands hadn't gone anywhere near her, they hadn't gone anywhere at all, just pulled back towards the headboard. 

Blinking rapidly to pull himself from his haze he glanced at his arm. For the second time that day he found a sliver of metal around his wrist, binding him to his surroundings. With a quick glance to the other arm, he found this time both wrists had been captured.

Two sets of handcuffs were keeping him bound to the headboard, completely restrained and hers for the taking, and the hint of a grin twitched at the corner of his lips as it became clear to him exactly what his Guardian had mind. His body pulsing in excitement, he looked back up to see an ecstatically victorious Eve still hovering over him. 

"Happy national handcuff day, Librarian," she purred.She grinned wickedly, indulging in the success of her plan as her desire swept through her. Finally, she was in charge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
